Usuário:1929 crash
after being banned because of the impersonator (whose username was PK), I tried to talk but didn't work. Then I created an account to spam their site, I started spamming and they blocked me, and made another accounts, as January was passing they got a lot of spam a day, like 70 pages per day (their site had 800 normal pages). I made lots of accounts a day and there was a time where I could create 1 spam page in 20 seconds and after creating 8 or 10, the admins blocked my account, but 40 seconds later I came with another. It was like lightspeed spam, no lie. One of the admins even said "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE ;-;", but Sy-Yoshi refused to remove the page and protected it. As the fight was going on, some of my online friends came to help me and convince Sy-Yoshi to remove the fake page, but no success. One day I made 140 pages with Panda Pictures to spam them and even the Wikia staff came to try to stop the spam, they mass-protected the whole wiki (nobody besides admins can edit) for 4 hours, but it was useless. The spam kept on and most admins were giving up and moving to Referata where my IP was rangebanned and I couldnt create new accounts, as most users hated Referata they came back to wikia to join the fight at the admin's side, useless move again: more spam came. The admins took a decision rangeblock all my possible IPs like this 189.13.0.0/16, this was pretty useless because I could create another account in another Wiki and use on theirs. Most admins knew I was innocent but kept saying "he's a bad guy!!!!!!!!" to every single new user. I went to their chat to talk again but no success. Sy-Yoshi was very stubborn (he also thinks he's above everyone and his pastime is saying the non-american users's english sucks and they don't know how to write) and didn't want to admit he was wrong, the fight went on and I spammed their chat, so they decided to repay it on my friends, spamming their wikis (UnMario Wiki especially). I spammed even more and even the staff couldnt stop it, Sy-Yoshi's only option was to just remove the page. Then came not a spam wave but a spam tsunami called "LW" (Loaf-Wario), they had a TON of spam on that day with pages with this message: "HI LW IS A SPAM BOT BY DRA. SAMYRA! NEW TESTING SPAM FUNCIONALITIES!! (lots of random pictures)" Even after that they didn't remove the page, so they had to face ALL NORMAL PAGES being spammed with a very random message in spanish that I copied from a site and it's format makes the page all crazy with blue patches everywhere and blinking letters. They didn't remove. This last spam continued and I created way MORE sockpuppets like "Mr. Yamauchi", "MarioX04", "Princess of Spain", etc tons of them, that made some believe more people were spamming until the day they surrended, I went to their chat and a guy called Crypt Raider made a deal with me and I stopped the spam and even against Sy-Yoshi's will, the page was removed. On this day I knew that more people knew I was innocent and kept doing that to harm me. Most admins don't admit they lost to a single person with no admin powers, but I went secretely to their chat with another names and saw they saying they had to move because of so much spam.